Crestfallen
by Fenikkusu
Summary: **UPDATED!!** How do you think our dear Bladebreakers live while waiting for the Canadian Tournament to start? Note: Yaoi, and a later ReixKai pairing. Hints of a Max/Tyson. ^_^
1. Chapter 1

*Crestfallen*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.  
  
--==Kai's POV==--  
  
"Owwwww.not fair! You hit me last time too!"  
  
"Heh! You're just whining!"  
  
"Cheater!"  
  
The voices of Tyson and Max echoed around the hallways as they pursued one another in a pillow fight. I was situated comfortably in our bedroom, stretched out over the enormous bed (A/N: Honestly! It's one of those ones that can hold, like, 7 people!!) with nothing to do but stare out the window to a crisp fall evening. I attempted to concentrate on the upcoming matches, but, to no avail.  
  
"Come on! You can run faster than that!"  
  
"Can not!"  
  
"Can too! Maybe if you didn't eat as much!"  
  
"Hey! Don't let that get in the way!"  
  
The giggles coming from those two were enough to drive absolutely anyone crazy. My eyes wandered over to the door and I thought about whether I should get up and go outside, but two figures raced past the door in a flurry of white feathers. Maybe not. I leaned to the side and stuck my hand under the bed, reaching for a notepad and pen that lay under there. I fingered the pen and paper for a moment, trying to reach deep into my mind what lay there untouched. In my boredom, I started to write.  
  
'My name is Kai.'  
  
I looked at the paper and frowned. That was a first-grader's attempt.  
  
'I work for no one.'  
  
I continued to write, getting faster and faster as the words poured out. I had almost a page done when Kenny walked into the room and got in bed.  
  
"I'm getting to sleep early. I've got a lot of work to do tomorrow." he mumbled, placing his large glasses on the bedside table.  
  
"Hmph. Whatever." I said involuntarily. I was so used to saying that.  
  
So I got up and walked into the living room, prepared for the worst. And indeed it was. I came face to face with a large cloud of feathers, so thick that I couldn't even see through it. Tyson and Max continued to carry on, but a voice stopped them in their tracks.  
  
"What in the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
The voice was my voice. Coincidence?  
  
I stormed through the feather cloud and grabbed the pillows from the younger boys.  
  
"If you keep it up, we're not going to have any pillows left. Now go do something else before I make you train again. This was a break, was it not?" I growled, throwing the shredded pillows in a pile by the bedroom door.  
  
"But Kai-"  
  
"No buts!"  
  
"Awww.you don't know how to have a pillow fight."  
  
"And I don't want to either!"  
  
"Cranky-pants won't let us have fun!" Tyson mocked me by one of my many nicknames.  
  
I just sighed and gave up. Rare, but I gave up. I just turned on my heel and walked back to the bedroom. Kenny was in bed asleep. I turned once again and left, because, for some reason, I didn't want to wake him up. Jeez. Am I being nice today?!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fenikkusu: Well there you go. My first chapter. Sorry it was so short ^_^;  
  
Rei: And just where was I?!  
  
Fenikkusu: Chill! You're going to be in the next chappie.  
  
Rei: T_T  
  
Fenikkusu: Please R&R!!! I'm not going to turn down flames. They're necessary for making a story better. But that doesn't mean that you can be nasty!! ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Fenikkusu: So sorry for not updating!! I was SUPER busy.projects and all..  
  
Rei: NOW is it time to bring me in??  
  
Fenikkusu: Be patient! I haven't even started writing it yet!  
  
Rei: *sigh*  
  
Fenikkusu: Well, here it is. The long awaited second chappie!! ^__^  
  
'.' Thinking "." Speaking  
  
..::Chapter 2::..  
  
Kai stormed out of the room, heading for the front door of the apartment. He wrenched the knob hard and walked out into the hallway, looking both ways before heading towards the ladder that lead to the roof.  
  
'Why is it that I can't shake this feeling that I'm being followed?!'  
  
He shuddered and kept on walking. Every step he took showed an impatience, a feeling of disapproval of everything around him. He was unaware of the figure following him, slinking between shadows. Once he got to the ladder, he climbed up, opened the hatch, and climbed up to a serene night sky. The city lights flickered and danced all around the buildings like fireflies. The stars twinkled as if to reason his arrival. He sat down on the rooftop and threw his head back, letting the fall breeze ruffle his slate-blue hair. If there was any time to spend alone by himself, this was it. He could think about the upcoming matches, conjure up some better comebacks for use against his teammates, or just dream for the sake of dreaming. Little did he know that the dark figure that had been following was standing directly behind him.  
  
"Kai."  
  
He whipped around at the sound of a voice speaking his name, but the figure was still in shadow. He recognized the voice as, well, familiar.  
  
"Show yourself!"  
  
"Oops. Too dark to see me, eh?" the voice snickered.  
  
The figure stepped forward lightly. As he came into the light, he smiled.  
  
"Why did you come up here? Is this your thinking place or something?"  
  
"Rei! I.well, I um.how in the hell did you follow me without me knowing?!"  
  
Rei smirked and walked forward more. Kai noticed that his steps were absolutely silent.  
  
"Oh."  
  
He scratched the back of his head and turned around, his back to Rei.  
  
"Answering your question, I came up here to think. It's the only place I get enough time to myself. I want to be away from the others for a little while, but they can never stop bugging me.so that's why I chose this place."  
  
"I understand."  
  
Rei walked ahead, sitting down beside Kai. He looked into the older boy's eyes and saw a longing, which Rei guessed was to be free from everyone and everything.  
  
"We haven't really talked lately.or at all. So what's up? I mean, how have you been doing lately?" Rei asked shyly.  
  
"The usual."  
  
"Which is.?"  
  
"Fine I guess. I don't really do much, just hang around, being cranky all the time."  
  
Rei's eyes went wide. Was that a smile he saw on Kai's face?!  
  
Kai met Rei's eyes and studied them for a moment, noting the golden color. He felt like he couldn't break away from the gaze.  
  
'He has beautiful eyes.'  
  
"Kai, is everything okay?"  
  
"Hm? Oh, yeah."  
  
Rei analyzed Kai's face carefully, savoring the rare expression of confusion.  
  
"Kai, I've been thinking.what is going to happen in the tournament.I mean, after it's over. This is the last one. Is our team going to.break up?"  
  
Kai stared out at the Toronto skyline, wondering what the conclusion of the championships was really going to be.  
  
"Nothing is going to happen. We'll still be the Bladebreakers."  
  
"Are you sure? Kai, I don't want our team to be cast aside like some old shirt that has been worn to pieces. Like that shirt, we should always wear our team name proudly, no matter what it's been through. You can't let anything happen to us!" he cried.  
  
Kai thought deeply about what Rei had just said.  
  
"Rei, I can assure you, everything's going to be just fine. I won't let the team fall apart. Not if you don't want me to."  
  
"K-kai? For me.?"  
  
Kai slid closer to Rei slightly. Rei noticed, but he didn't back away. He just simply got lost in those ruby eyes, experiencing forever in one long second.  
  
"Kai.I-I want."  
  
"What is it?" Kai asked quietly.  
  
Rei timidly placed a hand on Kai's shoulder.  
  
"Will you.I mean, can I.may I."  
  
Kai slid an arm around Rei, sharing warmth and comfort.  
  
".that's what I was going to say."  
  
Kai smiled and pulled Rei even closer against him. Rei rested his head on Kai's chest.  
  
"Kai, I don't know how long I've wanted to say this, but."  
  
Kai opened his mouth to speak at the same time Rei did.  
  
"I love you." they said simultaneously.  
  
Rei's eyes went wide again, as well as Kai's.  
  
"I-I didn't mean."  
  
"...I was afraid that you."  
  
"Honestly, I."  
  
"Kai, I was scared!"  
  
Rei stopped talking when he felt Kai's fingertips on his lips.  
  
"Sshh. I know."  
  
Rei sighed in relief and became amazed at how quickly it was possible to get lost in those crimson eyes.  
  
"I'll say it myself now, to get it out." Rei said softly, leaning upwards so that Kai's ear was level with his own lips.  
  
"I love you." he whispered.  
  
Kai smiled faintly and turned his head so that he was facing Rei directly.  
  
"I love you too, although I'm not sure how I came to.it's just the way you are. You always seem to know what you are doing, and you do it with a precision that I'd never have." Kai said in a low tone, admiriring the faint blush that tinted Rei's face.  
  
He leaned forward and brushed his lips against the younger boy's, before kissing him softly, enjoying the taste. Rei didn't squirm or struggle, just sat patiently, deciding whether to return Kai's kiss. He looked into those deep red eyes again. Oops. Decision made.  
  
Rei leaned forward to kiss Kai, but Kai turned his head so that Rei's lips landed on his blue-striped cheek.  
  
"It's getting late. I think we'd better head back." Kai smirked. Rei pouted, but got up with Kai and walked towards the hatch. When they got to it, Kai opened it and jumped down, holding out his arms for Rei. Rei jumped down and landed in Kai's arms, grabbing this opportunity to kiss Kai on the lips. This time, he held it longer, enjoying the tickly warmth that spread through him. "Kai, I want in!" Rei spoke against Kai's mouth. Kai opened his mouth slightly, letting Rei slide his moist tongue in. He let it wander, running it over Kai's teeth, feeling each one end in a semi-sharp point. Rei's tongue slid around for another moment before running right into Kai's. That's when things started to heat up.  
  
These passionate antics continued for a few moments when all of a sudden, footsteps were heard in the hallway.  
  
The teenagers immediately broke apart, starting to walk down the hallway quickly, both of them trying their best not to laugh.  
  
"Kai! Rei! There you are! We were wondering where you were!" Max rounded the corner.  
  
"Yeah!" Tyson followed.  
  
"Rei, Kai stole our pillows!"  
  
Rei looked at Kai, who sheepishly grinned.  
  
The cat-boy shook his head, and started to walk down the hallway past the others, when he felt Max's hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Rei, where were you? And why was Kai there too?"  
  
Rei met Kai's eyes. What in the hell was he supposed to tell them?!  
  
"Uh."  
  
Kai chose this minute to speak up.  
  
"We were just talking. You know, about the tournament coming up."  
  
"Oh. Okay! C'mon Tyson, I'll race ya back!" Max turned away, running down the hall with Tyson hot on his heels.  
  
Kai glanced at Rei with a slight smile.  
  
"I guess that turned out okay."  
  
"More than okay." Rei smiled back, reaching for Kai's hand.  
  
The two teens walked back to the room slowly, every step they took was airy and light.  
  
"Kai, for as long as I can remember, I've always loved being around you. Whether you were happy, sad, or angry, I wanted to be with you, to be by your side."  
  
Kai nodded his approval and let go of Rei's hand, sliding his arm around the raven-haired boy's waist.  
  
"I know. I've felt the same way. No one else in the world makes me feel as special as you do, Rei."  
  
With that, he kissed Rei assertively. Rei gasped and returned the kiss confidently, glad that they both felt comfortable having this kind of contact. Kai broke the kiss, knowing that they should return to the room before any other moves were made. He grabbed Rei's hand and took off at full speed to the room.  
  
"Kai, why did you stop.?" Rei asked as they ran.  
  
"Because I knew that I was going to go too far. I want to give us a bit of time, ne?"  
  
Rei nodded and followed Kai into the apartment room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fenikkusu: Well, there you have it! Chapter #2!  
  
Kai: Did I HAVE to say that? I'm ruining my reputation here!  
  
Rei: Hey.at least you're getting paid-mmph! *Fenikkusu clamps a hand over his mouth*  
  
Fenikkusu: Okay, reviews are being accepted gratefully! That way I can know what you guys want in the next chappie! Don't forget to tell me what you want to happen next!! ^_~ Sayounara! 


End file.
